1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a system for safety control utilizing an anchoring device capable of supporting safety control equipment and including mounting structure at one end for removably mounting the anchoring device and the equipment on a corner fitting of a container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advent of the container concept and containerization, it has been possible to load cargo into a container comprising a specially constructed intermodal semi-trailer at a plant, warehouse or any other location, ship that container by rail, truck and/or ship and unload the container for the first time at the final destination. Shipment by sea will be by ships characterized as "containerships" and the containers to be carried by the containerships are constructed according to an industry and world-wide standardization scheme. In this manner, it will be possible to handle the containers thereby to load and unload the same from the beds of trucks, rail flatcars and into the hold and on deck locations of the containership. Transport of the container by containership envisions in both loading environments the stacking of containers in tiers such that there may be a number of tiers in the hold and a further number of tiers on deck.
In particular, the container may be about 8-9 feet in height so it readily may be seen that a problem in gaining access to the top of a single container is magnified if containers are loaded on the containership as they normally are in a number of tiers. And, once having gained access to the top of the containers for required purposes, there is little or no support for a member of the crew which becomes a particular problem under conditions of bad weather and/or pitching and rolling of the containership.
Anchoring devices such as a clamp for removably mounting a cable guide to a boat, see U.S. Pat. No. 2,516,969 to T. V. Fettig, and a socket mounted to the bed of a truck for mounting a sheave block, see U.S. Pat. No. 2,654,571 to E. G. Albright, Jr., are known; yet, these anchoring devices require intermediate, separate components for mounting rather than having the capability of being mounted directly to the surface which provides the ultimate support. Further, these anchoring devices have little or no applicability in the system for safety control as described herein.